Your Love Is Lifting Me Higher
by soaqua
Summary: Nat is just a regular girl running a successful bakery/catering business with her best friend Jeremy. She thrives in the monotony of routine and doesn't let people into her life easily. With the help of her friends she decides to take a leap into life. Not without the advances from a certain Capsicle. Rating just to be safe.


_A/N: Hello yes I don't own the Avengers all that good disclaimer stuff. I am trying to write interesting OCs so please bear with me. Your feedback is very welcome. Much love and thank you for reading._

I am dancing. I am dancing to Higher and Higher on Pandora's Motown station. I am dancing along the scent of fresh dough. Among the pots, flour, and butter. Today is another wonderful day.

"Nat! We have a big order due this Friday!" My best friend and business partner bellowed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Alright then, let's get started." I rolled up my sleeves and took the order form from his hands.

"Tony's throwing another party?" I said thinking about my long-time friend Tony Stark.

"Seems like it. Pepper stopped by and invited us." Jeremy ran his fingers through his short dreadlocks and looked through a list of catering orders.

"Guess we can't skip this event." I sighed took out some eggs from the fridge. "Now I have to find something to wear."

"Oh if you're going, take Chris with you. I need him to buy ties that don't have paint splattered on them."

"Why? He paints for a living, he's just going to get paint on them again." Jeremy sighed.

"You're starting to sound just like him." I chuckled at the thought.

"Besides he's your boyfriend, you take him."

"I would if I could but, someone has to sort all of these orders and find a new pastry chef by Wednesday. Which, just so happens to be tomorrow."

"Of course you will you're the best business manager ever." I teased lightly as I incorporated some flour into the sweet mixture before me.

"I know I am, which is why you need to take Chris with you. Also so he makes sure you don't look like a prude in my absence."

"Shut up."

The rest of the day was spent with baking and occasional banter with regular customers and Jeremy. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. I bake and I spend the whole day with my best friend. Most people would get so restless in the monotony of routine but I thrive in it.

The day after tomorrow during my lunch break was when Chris and I had agreed to go shopping. So on Thursday during said break, Chris showed up inside our shop.

"Ready to go?" He peeked his fair face into the kitchen.

"Yeah, hold on just let me just put this batch in the oven." I put the last batch of red velvet cupcakes in the oven.

"Sure thing, I'll be right out here with Germy."

Sure enough, when I walked out a few minutes later, I found Chris bullying his ever- so-busy boyfriend.

"Bye Jeremy, we'll be back in a bit!" I singsonged.

"I'll see you at home!" Chris called after me.

"I am giving you two hours Nat!"

We took this exact moment to close the door behind us and feign ignorance at his last statement. We could still feel his watchful eye as we left. Chris led the way through the hustle and bustle of New York streets until we got to our favorite shopping destination. The first thing we picked up was a couple of ties to please Jeremy. After trying on a mountain of dresses Chris insisted I try on, we settled for the first one I put on. It was a tight floral number that was very "Pinup meets English garden party," as the sales associate put it.

That only took about an hour so we decided to push our luck with Jeremy and grab a bite to eat. We stopped off at a Shwarma place that Chris swore by.

"Trust me, you'll love it. It's meat."

"Can't argue with that!" There was somewhat of a line, so we patiently waited in the designated seating area.

"So what are we going to do for Jeremy's birthday?"

"Didn't we agree on a surprise party?"

"Yes of course, but what are you getting him?"

"Well, I am going to bake him all of his favorite things and I found him the best shirt. Here let me show you," I pulled my phone out, "What are you getting him?"

"Hmm, my presence." I laughed.

"That's all he needs." Chris smiled.

"Right?" He raised his eyebrows, "No but really, I'm working on a piece just for him."

"That's so sweet, he's always complaining you never paint him anything."

"Exactly." At that exact moment we were interrupted by the door swinging open, which just so happened to be located right next to where we were sitting affectively startling us both.

"Nat! Chris! Nice seeing you here!" We looked up to see none other than Tony Stark and a very tall fair man standing next to him.

"Long time no see Tony!" We stood up and took turns greeting the bearded man with hugs.

"Yeah it's been forever!" as I pulled away from the hug I felt someone's gaze on my back. I cleared my throat. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh yeah sorry! Capsicle, meet Nat and Chris. Nat and Chris meet Capsicle."

"I'm Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you. Ma'am and Sir."

"Pleased to meet you." I squeaked.

"So where's Jeremy?" Tony asked.

"Manning the shop." I replied. "And probably annoyed that we're taking so long." Chris added.

"Mr. Stark your order is ready!"

"Thanks!" He grabbed the bags of food from the counter and Steve helped him. "Well, we have mouths to feed at home, you guys are coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Tony smiled.

"We'll catch up then, you can meet everyone." We both nodded. "Pepper misses you two."

"Yeah well, you're the slave driver who doesn't let her go out with us anymore!" Chris teased.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow!"

"Nice meeting you two!"


End file.
